


The Journey

by Ceridawn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceridawn/pseuds/Ceridawn
Summary: Ceridwen doesn't want to be doing this. Wearing the white cloak of a  Traveler rarely ends well. But tradition is tradition and her family isn't giving her much choice. All she can do is hope that her Pokemon Journey doesn't end in too much sorrow. And that she lives to complete it, that would be nice as well.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it occurred to me I should explain the rules I am using. This is a Wonderlocke, with an exception for my starter and a shiny if I am lucky enough to find one. I also am giving myself the option to ignore duplicates. So hopefully I will get a good mix for my party.

Ceridwen paused in the door, looking in at her home for what would probably be the last time for a long while. Possibly ever, if her journey went horribly wrong. Robert, after all, had failed to return from his journey. Not that they were allowed to talk about that, not since the funeral.

She would just have to make sure she lived for the both of them. And, if she got strong enough, she might be able to make sure that he was remembered as well.

"Hey, Ceri!" Turning, she saw Brendan Birch coming up to her. He had been a friend of her brother's and was lucky enough to be from a family that didn't still follow the Old Ways. Which was a bit odd, considering the fact that his father was the one to send many people off on the Journey.

After today, she would be counted in that number.

"I heard from my dad that you are getting your cloak today! Are you excited? I remember Robert was really excited when he set out." He turned serious for a moment as he looked her over. He had been doing that more ever since Robert. He was also the only one still willing to talk about him. "Do you have everything you need? Food, a tent, supplies? Because I have an extra pack if you need one."

"An extra pack? Why would you have an extra pack?" There was no reason for him to be going anywhere, not when his family was happy with him staying at home and training to take after his father some day.

"Because I got permission from Dad to set out too. I even have a pendant ready and everything." As proof her pulled on a chain she hadn't noticed hanging around his neck. On it hung a simple metal disc with a tree carved into it, a small red stone on the trunk. The metal seemed to shimmer in the light in a way that no normal piece of silver could. 

"Why would you do that! You know how dangerous these journeys can be, how painful! Why would you choose to go on one?" She managed to stop herself from yelling as she glared, but it was a close thing. Here he was, lucky enough to avoid this fate and he was choosing it.

"Well, you are going, so I decided I should as well! Besides, I already did the summoning, see. I mean, I guess I could stay here, but that would be pretty mean to Tarn. I promised him more than that when he came." He smiled at her. "I will introduce you two once you have your partner. Now you better hurry, it would be rude to keep my dad waiting. See ya!"

With that he took off, giving her no more excuse to delay. It was time to go see the Professor.


	2. The Summoning

Ceridwen found the Professor where she expected, standing outside the Chamber. It was a large structure shaped like a hexagon. Black stone that somehow managed to reflect every color imaginable reached over 20 feet into the air, with large silver doors that currently stood open on the front. The entire surface was decorated with images of legends and runes whose purpose she had never learned. It certainly looked its part as the mystic center of the town.

Professor Birch himself looked fairly unassuming, something that belied his power and knowledge. As the Professor of the region, he was the one trusted with observing the patterns of the world and informing Guardians of when danger was forming. It also fell to him to maintain the enchantments that restricted wild Pokemon to the untamed parts of the region.

And, of course, he was the one to see off every Traveler when they began their journey.

"Well Ceridwen I cannot say that I expected this day to come so soon. But sometimes things happen even outside the realm of my understanding. I trust you have your pendant prepared?"

"Yes sir." She reached into her pocket to pull out a small silver disc. While most people chose one depicting a scene or object of significance to them, she had been drawn to this design. Lines carved different depths into it ran across, creating a chaotic ball.

"Interesting choice. Well, no matter, into the Chamber. We need to preform the ceremony to get you a proper partner for you journey, a companion of the heart."

With that he ushered her inside and she got her first look at the inside of the Chamber. Unlike the inrticately carved outside, the walls were perfcetly smooth. The only light came from a simple circle carved into the floor that seemed to be glowing.

"Now, I am about to leave and shut the doors. You will need to place your pendant in the circle and touche the edgesThen you just have to wait. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." As she walked forward to place her pendant in the circle, she heard the doors slam shut and the area was plunged into near total darkness. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she made to rest of the journey to the middle of the circle. It was large, probably for those who ended up with larger companions. 

Setting her burden down, she retreated to the edge a sat down next to it, reaching out a hand for contact. This was it, the true start of her journey.

Time seemed to drag on forever and she began to go over what she knew to expect from this. Everyone knew that a Pokemon summoned this way was special, having a deep bond with their master. In some cases, such a bond even allowed the master to understand their Pokemon though it was not especially common. It was said to be a wonderful thing to experience, to be connected with another on such a level and there were many that deeply desired such a connection.

Of course, there were just as many who feared it and for good reason. The breaking of such a connection was said to be agony and the world was a dangerous place. Most people lost at least one Pokemon at some point in their lives and while losing one gained through capture could hurt, losing a true companion was to lose a part of your very being. To most it simply was not worth it.

Ceridwen, of course, was given no choice in the matter. The Novas always summoned a partner to accompany them on there journey. It had been that way for centuries and her parents were not willing to break that tradition now. Just like the tradition of the journey itself.

If it wasn't for that tradtion than Robert would probably still be alive. 

Her thoughts were disrupted as the circle suddenly began to pulse. Different colors of light began to flash. Red. Blue. Green. Yellow. Black. Purple. Green. Red. Purple. Blue. Green. Black. Red. Green. Blue. Green. Green. Green.

She could feel wind begin to swirl around the chamber as the light seemed to settle on green and grow in intensity. Brighter and brighter until she had no choice but to look away as the wind blew harder and harder. 

Then everything stopped. She turned to look back at the circle, now back to what it had been before things started.

Standing in it was a figure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this, so feedback of any type is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
